Murky Desire
by Haruno Enjeru
Summary: A Zero x Yuuki Oneshot. Set on Valentine's Day, Yuuki brings a gift to show her appreciation for Zero's friendship throughout the years, but her gift is soon forgotten in light of Zero's pain. Struck with an idea, Yuuki thinks she might have a way to fix Zero's bloodlust…


Hey everyone! I know.. I haven't writen a story in forever.

Tell you what, you get my A's and I'll write you stories. Deal? :)

This is a oneshot, Zeki. I'm not a die hard fan, and I constantly switch between liking Kaname and Zero, but Zero's been on my mind lately. Or at least, when I started this story… :')

Last thing, and you can get reading! this is my first Vampire Knight fanfic, and I would really appreciate some help. Can you let me know if either character is too OOC? Or anything else? That would be perfection in a review. Thanks and I hope you enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: Hino Matsuri owns all Vampire Knight materials. I merely own this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Murky Desire<strong>

Yuuki felt a shiver race itself up the small of her back in the damp corridor leading to Zero's quarters. Those oh-so-familiar lavender eyes liked the dark coldness, embraced it even. Yuuki didn't understand fully why he enjoyed the cool atmosphere in his wing. Nervously, she looked down at the blood red roses clenched tightly in her right hand. She had been so resolute before dinner. Where had all her strength gone?

Gripping the chocolates in her left hand, Yuuki started half-confidently down the dreary hallway. He would like them or else. After all, Zero was practically a brother to her, and she knew he would accept them regardless of whether he liked them or not. So… why was she so nervous to find out if he actually would appreciate her gift? It's not like she cared about it _that_ much anyway…

_It's so annoyingly cold. _

Yuuki shivered again. Why he didn't turn the heat above zero degrees was beyond her.

_Zero degrees... huhu. _Yuuki snickered at her own unintentional pun. The slightly drooping flowers began to look more and more pathetic as she trudged down the passage. Zero had always hated Valentine's Day, but Yuuki wanted to thank him somehow for all the comfort he had offered her. Yuuki chose roses, since they had such a pretty fragrance and reminded her of Christmas. She loved them.

_Then again, Zero hates them._ Yuuki sweat-dropped.

The low-lit hallway had never seemed so painfully long. She recalled telling the chairman of her idea the night before, and how elated he was to see his precious children getting along so well. Momentarily caught up her plans, Yuuki even called him Father as she bid him goodnight, sending him into a fit of happy tears as he dashed to his own room for more privacy to cry.

_What if Zero rejects me?_

Yuuki didn't expect the jabbing pain in her heart at the thought. Wide-eyed, she shook her head roughly. Why did she care? Kaname was the one she held so close to her heart, not Zero. She nodded to herself. That was right…

Clutching the chocolates in her hand, which were now mostly crushed from her accidental abuse, Yuuki faced Zero's closed door. Tucking the precious package under her right arm, Yuuki raised her hand to knock, but the door opened before she had a chance, and she stared, startled, right back into her vampire's pair of dusty eyes.

_My vampire?_

Yuuki didn't have time to dwell on the thought as Zero coarsely gripped her arm and swung her inside.

"What are you doing here?" he groused, his voice echoing in the long hall before the starkly shut door dissuaded Yuuki from hearing its small cry.

Yuuki peered up at him from underneath short, thick lashes. His hair was all tangled, like he just woke up from some semi-peaceful nap, and she was the reason for it. Sleep-confused eyes held the silent question as to why she was invading, biding Yuuki to answer. Instead, the prefect let her eyes wander to his neck, where muscled unknown to her bunched while Zero reached up to run his cursed tattoo. Suddenly, Yuuki wondered what it would feel like if her lips were pressed close to those muscles; tasting his tantalizingly smooth skin under the pressure of her tongue, close enough to feel the heat from both their bodies clash together…

_What am I thinking?_

Embarrassed, Yuuki look down at the ground, not willing to face the object of her muddled thoughts. Zero stayed silent, waiting for her explanation.

_I have to say something. I have to say something. _

Yuuki lifted her head to blurt out her intentions when she noticed Zero's eyes had darkened to a burnt red color. Frozen, she could only stare back into his eyes; so beautiful a moment before, yet so tainted now. She gently moved to lift her hand to Zero's face, forgetting about the roses held tightly in her hand.

_It hurts. _

Mildly surprised, Yuuki looked quizzically at the small scrape in her hand from the thorns on the roses she picked. Dropping the chocolates, Yuuki raised her left hand to halt the flow of blood; but Zero stopped her before she could. He softly cupped her hand in his own two as if it was a treasure not even the world could make him let go of.

Yuuki's heart sped up. His feather-light touch ignited things inside her she couldn't identify.

_It's kind of like when Kaname smiles at me, or kisses my forehead. Except… this is stronger…_

Zero's ragged breath brought her back to the present. He was breathing heavy, with two fingers trying to stop the flow of her blood that brought his senses alive. Yuuki's concern sprouted.

"Zero, stop fighting this! I really don't mind," Yuuki lifted her hand to Zero's face, breaking the hold he had on her.

"No," he spat out, angry that he could barely control his own blood lust. It was only a finger. He could do this. He pushed her hand away harshly.

"Go back to your room," he commanded, intent to get away from her alluring scent.

Yuuki stood still, silently defying his demand.

"Damn it…" Yuuki's ears scarcely caught the whispered word potent with so much pain and tight control.

_I hate this. I hate how he refuses to let me save him. _

Yuuki brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"It doesn't have to be this way, you know," she muttered, her voice almost lost to Zero's keen ears.

But no matter how small her voice seemed to be, it would always be the loudest entity in his head.

"Yuuki… please. Go away." Zero whispered brokenly.

She could almost see the control he so tightly caged within himself somewhere escaping his desperate grasp. Gently placing her face on either side of his face, she gazed into his dusky, crimson eyes.

"Zero, it doesn't have to be this way," she repeated softly. "We can figure it out. There's a way to save you, I promise," Yuuki brushed her right hand down his face to calm him. Somehow, it worked. His breath slowed down.

However, her actions brought them close together. His face was barely a half-foot away, his strong thighs were touching her slim naval, and his skillful hands were unconsciously crooked under her elbows while she soothed him. Zero's body heat steadily enveloped Yuuki, keeping her tight within his reach. His eyes were trained on her neck, where her rich blood was flowing freely and her adrenaline was running sky-high. Slowly, ever so slowly, he crept closer until there was only an inch between them.

And suddenly, Yuuki questioned what she was about to do. But her concern etched out her deliberated intentions.

_I have to save Zero._

Yuuki quickly rose on tiptoe, bumping her soft lips against Zero's lush ones, and abruptly gaining all of Zero's attention.

Swallowing her blush, Yuuki concentrated all her willpower on distracting Zero from the one thing he both hated and craved: blood. She hesitantly kissed his lower lip.

_This… actually… isn't so bad… _Yuuki surprised herself with the thought. And suddenly, the heat she couldn't stop filled her face. With it came the horrible realization - h_e isn't kissing me back._

Ashamed of her bold actions, Yuuki broke apart from her best friend and pushed him away silently. For so long, she had been curious of what it would be like to hold him. For so long, she had unconsciously yearned for his arms to hold her. And now, when she had finally become bold enough to put her newly realized desires into actions, he didn't want it. He didn't want her. Mysterious moisture began traveling down her cheeks.

_I'm crying._

Yuuki let her head hang, but peeked up at Zero. He was frozen, staring deep in her eyes as if looking for something that she didn't know was there herself.  
>"I just… thought it could help…" Yuuki timidly explained in a strained voice. "I think… I'll leave now." Yuuki bent to pick up the broken petals of her rose and the melted chocolates. He wouldn't want them now anyway.<p>

Caught up in her chagrin, Yuuki didn't feel his arms hauling her up against his chest until his lips were already covering hers fiercely. His arms were wrapped around her back, crushing her to him as if she was his only lifeline. His scent was everywhere, and she felt every muscle of his body tense against hers. He had pulled her arms around his neck, and suddenly…

**Yuuki was kissing him back.**

* * *

><p><strong>So… you know you want to review. Please, let me know what I can fix! <strong>

**Also, please let me know how I did… still a new author you know. :) **


End file.
